


HARU OKURU MONO NEKO    -  春贈物猫

by Bundel



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Anime, Catboys, Contract?, M/M, Other, and owlboys, designated catboys, emil sparkles, magical weeaboo land, no just one catboy, senseis, sigrun is sensei gai, this is an anime, toast-in-mouth-running, with an opening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bundel/pseuds/Bundel
Summary: My name is Wasuterusuterumo Emiru! I am a normal highschool student and visit the Sukandonawa-highschool in the 3rd year! Even though my grades are not the best, usually people like me because of my money!-But will Rari Hotakainen, the schools´ designated cat-boy get what he wants?





	HARU OKURU MONO NEKO    -  春贈物猫

We zoom in on Sukandonawa-Highschool, a normal highschool in the city of Suoderumarumo.  
Running late to his first class this morning, we spot a boy with golden hair with a slice of toast smothered in kalle fish-spread crammed between his lips.

„Dammit, I am late again!“

The same voice we just heard yelling talks over himself in a calmer demeanor.

_My name is Wasuterusuterumo Emiru! I am a normal highschool student and visit the Sukandonawa-highschool in the 3rd year! Even though my grades are not the best, usually people like me because of my money!_

We follow the boy up until to his classroom and as he slides open the door with vigor, a whole class of students eyes and one teacher staring at him.

„Ano...Madosen-sensei. Gomen-Nasai! I fell asleep over the kitchentable again!“

Emils face turns red as he realizes what he said and deep-red as he looks down in shame and notices the stain of milky-cerial-mush sticking to his uniform.

The class is whispering and the teacher shakes his head but extends his right hand in a gesture to present the slim boy next to him, who is wearing the schools uniform- but three sizes to small.

Madosen clears his throat.

„Wasuterusuterumo-san. This is a new student who just arrived here today. He is a Neku-shonen, but please treat him with respect. Since you were late I presume you will have enough time after school to show him around.“

Emiru blinks. Sparkles emit from his hair „Nani.“

The Neku-shonen nods very slightly. His grey cat-ears twitch. „My name is Rari Hotakainen. I am the schools designated Neko-shonen.

Emiru blinks. His mouth is hanging open. „Nani.“

Lalli walks off to his desk. „Baka.“ He says in a monotone voice.

\---------------

♪ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ ♪

A very adorable voice is singing in japanese about the hardships of being a cat.

The chorus inbetween the verses chants „Nyan, Nyan, Nyan!“ -♪

The very adorable voice is now singing about the good sides of being a cat.

The chorus in between the verses chants „Nyan, Nyan, Nyan!“ -♪

A last „Nyan“ is spoken, in time with the rythym, but in a deep an uninterested tone.

♪ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ ♪

We see Emiru is sneaking out of the classroom, from over his shoulder one sees Rari still packing his things away.

He hasn´t seen me! Maybe I can get away from Rari-kun before he notices!

Emiru turns around with a grin on his face and walks a step just to have the face of a red-haired woman directly in his field of vision.

„Emiru-kun! I have missed you at my last PE-lesson! Were you sick? You know you have to tend to those muscles if you want to be STRONG like me!“

The light reflects of the womans bizeps as she flexes and blinds Emiru.

„Ah! Aide-sensei! I was sick last week! I am sorry I couldn´t come!“

_It´s not like I can keep up with you anyways…_

Emiru smiles apologetically and walks backwards whilst turning around just to see Rari was waiting right behind him, expressionless.

„Nyan.“ He lifts one hand with his fingers curled up, just to flick it down again in a gesture to punctuate his verbal outlet.

Emiru freezes. His cheeks are tinted pinkish, so he shakes his head furiously to get rid of the colour.

Rari passes Emiru and leaves the school, just so the left-behind boy looks after him for a second before he storms after the Neko-shonen. „Hey wait!“  
Aide-sensei grins at that display and gives the two students a thumbs-up, even though they cannot see it.

 

\----

Rari and Emiru are walking from the school side by side.

Emiru cannot stop staring at the ears twitching on Raris head.

„Ano...so…you are a Neko-shonen?“

„Yes.“

„I never heard of that before.“

„Thats sad.“

„What do Neko-shonen do?“

Rari stops in his tracks. His eyes are hidden under a gloomy shadow.

Emiru flails around and grimaces.  
  
_Oh god! What have I done now? Have I insulted him?_

But the Neko-shonen stretches an arm towards Emiru in slow motion, until he is close enough to ram his palm against the wall suddenly behind Emirus back.

_IIIEE! Stop! What is he doing??_

Rari lifts his head, the gloomy shadows disappear and his face is suddenly carved out of the finest porcelain, his eyes sparkle under many lashes and his ears softly twitch.

„I am there to make people happy. Nyan.“

Emiru nods. He is blushing and stunned.

„Ah..“

Rari gets even closer to Emirus face.

„Do I make you happy?“

Emiru is shaking and his face is the deepest tone of red. A few shy sparkles escape his locks.

„I...Ano...“

„Will you write a review for me?“

Emiru turns back to normal in an instant, his mouth a thin line.

„Wait. What?“

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Better give him 5 Stars Emil, or you will never wake up from this nightmare


End file.
